Fop!
by book pirate
Summary: When Ema finds out that a certain FOP is her drawn date for the precint annual party, she explodes with anger! MayaXPhoenix also.


[Monday, June 15]

[7:38 PM]

[Skye Residence]

"Ew. I can't believe it Lana. All that girly Fräulein stuff and now he has to bother me with some meine Liebe? Seriously, it's like leave me alone. All I did today was dig myself out of a mountain of paperwork. And when I gave it to him, all he did was smile and steal my snackoos. No thanks at all," I reported to my older and irreplaceable sister, Lana.

"Well, Ema, it can't be THAT bad. Do you even know what those words mean? How did he use the….what was it? The m l thing," Lana asked caringly.

"I don't know. And you know what? I don't even care. Hmph. Alright. So how did your day go?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

"Well, wait, I'll call him. Prosecutor G-"

"NO! Don't say it! He already corrupts my life and my crime scenes! Can't you just cut his pay, or I know! Fire him. Thanks sis," I said. That IS a good idea! Firing him would make my life easier.

"Fine Ema. No I won't cut his pay. But can you be nicer to him? He's really not that bad. He is gorgeous too. Not as gorgeous as Jake…but you know. Hahaha Maybe he's your special someone!" Lana laughed. Ew. He's just a gimmerous fop. And my special someone? Please.

"Laaaaaannnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaa! Really? Was that necessary? Speaking of special someones, how's Jake doing?" I asked. Just last year she married Jake Marshall and since then, she's been the happiest person on Earth.

"He's doing great. Oh Ema, you just wait until you get married. Maybe it'll be to- oh sorry Em, I got to go. Your future husband is calling," Lana chuckled. Future husband….Laaaaaannnnnnnaaa!

"Lana, I-" I started

"Bye Ema, love you!" and she was gone. She choose the fop over me. Thanks sis.

Hmmmm, the fop huh? Well yea he was….pretty, but still, not for me. Ugh. I have some spare time, I'll look that up. Fräulein. Wait. All he's saying is 'Miss'? I laughed at it. I bet all those groupies think that it means love or something. Now to look up the new word. M- *RING RING*

Ugh the phone. I should've gotten caller id. Those telemarketers always call me.

"Hello, Skye residence."I answered angrily.

"Ah, meine Liebe, good evening." I heard a familiar voice say. And I totally knew the expression on the other caller's face. A smirk. Which lead me to my next action. I slammed down the phone. Damn, I really should have gotten caller id.

The phone rang again and I picked it up.

"Yes?"

"Is that any way to treat your boss?"

"It is now. What do you want? I'm a busy person."

"What do I want? You, fräulein detective."

"I'm hanging up."

"WAIT! Um, haha, well there's the precinct dance next week, ja?"

"Unfortunately, yes. What about it?"

"Well you know, we all put in our names in a drawing box to find our dates, remember?" I remembered this too well, and had a really bad feeling about it.

"Yeah…"

"They figured out the couples. And I just wanted to call and tell my date I'm excited for Friday."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. I'll see you tomorrow meine Liebe." And he hung up. I proceeded to call a certain friend of mine to ask for help.

[Tuesday, June 16]

[6:48 PM]

[Wright Anything Agency]

Ick. Work was excruciating. Fop had me running all over the place! Get this paper work done by tomorrow, make me some coffee, come sit on my lap (this one deserved a slap in the face), and the most outrageous, "Give my official fanclub this letter." What am I? His slave?!

I sighed and looked at the door in front of me. It's been 10 years since I was last outside this door. I can't believe it. Last time, though, it was a law office. And I was crying. I raised my hand to knock on the door when I heard.

"WHAT?! DADDY, YOU FOUND ME A MOMMY?! AND SHE'S COMING TODAY?! YAY!" I heard a high pitched teenage voice squeal.

Mr. Wright chuckled and said "Ema, come in." Geez this guy is so unpredictable. I helped myself in and…

"WHAT?! DECTIVE SKYE'S MY NEW MOMMY?!" Trucy squealed loudly which shocked me too.

"WHAT?!" I copied Trucy. I'm not getting married to Phoenix Wright. He's…he's… old and hobo like. Actually, everything about him today was nice and clean shaven and well, almost handsome. Almost being the key word here. The fop looks better. Wait, why am I defending him?!

Again, laughed his trademark I-don't-care-about-anything-really laugh and said "Nope, she's my best friend. Ema is way too young for me. Ema has boy problems. I thought she'd want to talk to you about them." What? Trucy's way too young! Well on the other hand she could make Gavin disappear…forever.

"Ohhhhhh I get it. You need help confessing your love to Prosecutor Gavin? I wanna help!" Trucy said bouncing all over.

"Haha me too," a voice said as energetic as Trucy's. I whipped around and saw the Master of the Kurain, Maya Fey. She was probably the most elegant person I've seen in a while and yet the most childish.

"Nope, I'm going to need your attention today, oh Master," said Phoenix. Wait, what? He's actually dressed decent and nicer looking today and he had his hand in his pocket the whole time and bending to one knee. Oh gosh. Oh. My. Gosh. I know what he's doing. "Maya, you need to find a… significant other to be the head of the Fey Clan, right?"

Maya looked clueless. "Well, yea, I need to produce…successors. Plus I want a family of my own." Oh my goodness get me out of here. I would run out but Trucy had a tight grip on me. She knew what was coming too. Why am I here? I was gonna ask Apollo a favor and-

was smiling huge "Maya Fey, will you marry me?" At that moment, Maya gasped, Apollo who was coming in with tea, dropped the tray and breaking a couple cups, Trucy held on to me so tight I thought I was going to explode and I almost had a heart attack.

"Nick…."Maya said with tears in her eyes. "Nick, NICK! Of course!" Oh dear. Another wedding to attend. Trucy shyly walked over to Maya and with tear filled eyes asked "Mommy?" to which Maya looked shocked and proceeded to give her a big hug. Apollo had a look of happiness and disbelief mixed on his face and bent down to clean up the mess he made.

"Apollo, I'll help you clean that up," I offered seeing this as possibly my escape ticket.

"Ah, thanks Ema," Apollo said exasperated. "Why are you here today?" I gritted my teeth and stared Apollo down.

"Glimmerous. Fop."I spitted which caused Apollo to laugh and Trucy ran over to me.

"So you DO like Prosecutor Gavin! I'm a fan but I don't like him that way," she said with a reassuring smile. I really do like Trucy. Or I used to.

"Oh that's right, you're his date-Trucy, don't step on any glass. Your feet will hurt a lot," Apollo said, his main focus being on the broken teaware. He picked up the last piece, stood up and looked at me. "You want to know how I know? Ask Mr. and Mrs. Wright over there." After that he walked out of the room Trucy in his wake.

"Wha? ? Who did you tell about Fop and I?" I whipped around to ask.

"Hm? Oh, well a few of my friends," he smirked "I wish I was a prosecutor so I could watch this."

Maya looked at me square in the eye "Gavin? Like Klavier Gavin?! Wow, ummm….I've never liked anyone that popular so I don't know. But as long as you try to have a good time, you can overcome it right?!" the Kurain master said proudly.

"Err, yea. You know I have a bit of work left to do at the precinct. I also feel like I'm…," I looked at the room. Phoenix and Maya were holding hands, Trucy ran off to her room to get something for mommy, and Apollo went for tea. "interrupting. Sorry. I'll tell you how it goes!" Not. With that I waved goodbye and left AFAP (as fast as possible).


End file.
